Pourquoi moi ?
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Et si Xanxus était privé d'alcool ? Serait-ce le carnage ? L'apocalypse ? Et bien voici la réponse avec quelques moments de ce passage si difficile pour le boss de la Varia.
1. Chapter 1

- Nom de la fanfiction : **Pourquoi moi ?**  
>- <span>Auteur<span> : **Lil's** (_oui, oui, moi_ la fille qui gère le compte de mikado-colors)  
>- <span>Genre<span> : Humour ~  
>- <span>Pairing<span> (_ou couple_) : Y'en a pas ~ (_Pour le moment_)  
>- <span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr... tout le monde connait le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Note de l'auteur : A la base c'est un One shot fait dans le cadre d'un petit défi sur un forum (dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil ^^) Et le thème est _Alcool_ ~ Mais pour ici, je le poste en tant que fanfiction entière ^^ (donc y'aura des chapitres en plus)

* * *

><p>Alcool.<p>

Restriction budgétaire.

Ces mots n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage lorsqu'on les assemblait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Xanxus venait de comprendre pourquoi.

- Déchet !

Il avait bien balancé son verre sur son second, le loupant évidement. Le verre s'éclat**a** contre le mur derrière, se brisant en mille morceaux. Mais quelque chose clochait. C'était quand même moins impressionnant lorsque le verre était vide. Et puis ce n'était pas en prenant de l'eau qu'il allait faire peur ou qu'il allait étancher sa soif. Il avait besoin d'alcool. Et rien d'autre. Mais ses subordonnés n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre. Ils étaient bien trop bornés pour ne pas suivre les ordres du neuvième.

- VOIII ! Mais j'y suis pour rien moi !

Et oui, son vieux avait décidé que les frais de la Varia étaient trop importants et que cela devait changer rapidement. Le budget avait donc été réduit et Mammon s'était chargé de répartir l'argent pour la survie de l'équipe. Donc plus d'alcool à volonté comme avant. Une bouteille par mois. Comment pouvait-il survivre à tous ces déchets autour de lui sans péter un câble s'il n'avait pas ses bouteilles à disposition ?

- Donne-moi à boire.

Sa voix était encore plus froide et effrayante que d'ordinaire. Ses doigts effleuraient ses revolvers, prêts à les dégainer si ce maudit requin refusait encore de lui livrer de l'alcool comme il ne cessait de le réclamer depuis ce matin. Oui, une demi-journée était amplement suffisante pour pousser à bout le chef. Et seul le requin semblait assez masochiste pour rester dans les environs. Les autres avaient déjà décampé depuis belle lurette.

- Mais y'a rien ! Et Mammon n'a pas laissé le moindre sou, alors comment tu veux que je t'en donne ?

Ce requin était vraiment tenace. Ne résistant plus, Xanxus tenta de l'exploser avec un tir pour le faire taire. Il avait marre d'entendre le même refrain depuis plusieurs heures.

- T'es pas payé pour glander alors débrouilles-toi pour m'en ramener dans 5 minutes, déchet.

Cinq minutes ? C'était abusé. Squalo ne pouvait pas en trouver dans le temps imparti puisque son cher boss adoré avait bu les dernières bouteilles qui restaient. En plus, Mammon allait refuser d'en racheter puisque ça dépasserait le budget. L'illusionniste était vraiment un radin suicidaire. A cause de lui, toute la Varia allait souffrir…

- Voi ! Mais c'est impossible ! Et puis t'as qu'à t'en prendre au neuvième !

Deuxième tir. Celui-ci manqua que très légèrement sa cible, laissant Squalo avec quelques mèches de cheveux en moins. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter pour ses cheveux mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Il devait d'abord gérer son Boss en manque. S'il pouvait aller en cure de désintox' cela arrangerait tout le monde. Mais évidement cette solution était trop simple donc pas acceptable.

- Impossible, déchet. Il veut qu'on réduise les dépenses.

- Voi ! Ben alors t'arrête de tout péter ! Ça fera gagner pas mal si on doit pas réparer le manoir tous les jours !

Xanxus était prêt à tirer encore, histoire de se défouler mais le requin venait de marquer un point. Les plus grosses dépenses journalières de la Varia n'étaient pas ses bouteilles d'alcool mais les nombreuses réparations à effectuer après chaque massacre. Il n'était pas le seul responsable, même s'il était quand même celui qui faisait le plus de dégâts.

- Déchet. Tu gagnes un sursis si tu arrives à empêcher les autres de détruire le manoir.

- Voi ! Mais c'est surtout toi qui faut calmer là !

Mauvaise réponse. Et Squalo aurait pu s'en mordre les doigts si Xanxus ne l'avait pas explosé contre le mur. Évidement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'en faisant ça, il allait avoir encore une fois des frais de réparation exorbitants.

- C'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix, déchet.

Le requin braillard, qui sur le moment ne criait plus, se releva avec difficulté, lançant un dernier regard à son boss, qui machinalement essayait de prendre son verre d'alcool, avant de partir dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réussir à calmer les autres. Et surtout à les empêcher d'énerver le Boss. Mais une chose était sûre…

La mafia c'était le monde des bisounours quand on n'avait pas un boss alcoolique après soi.


	2. Chapter 2

- Auteur : **Lil's** (_oui, oui, moi_)  
>- <span>Genre<span> : Humour ~  
>- <span>Statut<span> : En cours  
>- <span>Pairing<span> (_ou couple_) : Ah ça ~  
>- <span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr...tout le monde connaît le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Note de l'auteur : Avec la participation d'une amie ~ (après tout c'était notre idée à la base mais je l'ai remanié pour mon histoire XD)

- Réponse aux reviews (_parce que j'ai pas le temps de le faire un par un_...):

**Emii** ~ Je t'ai fait rêver avec mon espèce de prologue ? Wah! Ça c'est vraiment génial! Parce que c'était vraiment un petit écrit sans prétention au début et puis comme je l'ai trouvé pas mal (du moins mieux que ce que je fais des fois) ben je me suis décidée à continuer ~ Et surtout à poster! Donc ravie que ça te plaise ~ J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien ^^ Et ça me rassure de savoir que je n'ai pas massacré les persos de Xanxus et Squalo. parce que Xanxus n'est pas forcément évident à faire des fois.

**Destination darkness** ~ ... Wah, j'avais même pas vu le double sens XD Donc non ce n'était pas intentionnel ~ Mais je me suis bien marrée quand tu l'as fait remarquer XD

**KoriFuyu** ~ J'avoue que Xanxus faut pouvoir le supporter et survivre à ses côtés, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours XD

* * *

><p>La pièce était sombre, à peine éclairée par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il y avait juste assez de lumière pour voir les personnes présentes et savoir à peu près où l'on marchait. C'était donc pleinement suffisant pour les trois personnes réunies à ce moment là.<p>

- Oya, oya, petite alouette ~

Mais seul un bruit sourd de métal heurtant brutalement un mur de béton répondit au gardien de la brume qui ne cessait de sourire. Il se trouvait dans une situation qu'il qualifiait d'avantageuse. Sûrement parce qu'il connaissait bien les lieux. Mieux que son « interlocuteur », peu loquace, il fallait bien l'avouer.

**-** La défense, pour ceux qui sont en tord, c'est la violence. Donc j'ai raison, n'est-ce point ? ~

Il ne perdait pas un instant pour provoquer son adversaire. Il aimait le voir s'enrager pour un rien. Et puis c'était quand même nettement plus facile de se débarrasser de quelqu'un quand il ne réfléchissait pas pleinement à ses actions.

- C'est à mon tour de le mordre à mort, ananas dégénéré.

- Oh, bel effort de parole cette fois ~

Deuxième coup de tonfa. C'était une manière très sympathique de prévenir que la prochaine fois ce serait la tête de l'illusionniste qui allait amortir le choc. Oui, vraiment très aimable de sa part.

- Mais tu abuses, mon cher Kyoya. Tu as déjà joué avec tout à l'heure ~

Après un léger silence où les deux ennemis de toujours se fixaient longuement, ils tournèrent enfin la tête vers la troisième personne, leur victime. Celle-ci frissonna. Quelque chose dans leur regard lui disait qu'elle allait souffrir énormément encore.

- Demandons plutôt ce que préfère notre invité dans ce cas ~

Le gardien du nuage ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette méthode. A quoi bon perdre du temps avec un herbivore inutile alors qu'il pourrait agir et lui faire regretter de s'être présenté devant eux. Et oui, il devait partager avec l'autre ananas dont il ne supportait pas la présence simplement parce que l'herbivore leur avait été livré à tous les deux. Rien que d'y penser ça le rendait malade. Et leur victime semblait du même avis. Ligotée, elle tentait de s'agiter pour s'exprimer mais impossible d'en comprendre un mot.

- …

Décidant qu'il n'était plus l'heure à la parole, Hibari perdit patience et s'élança sur sa Némésis. Mukuro ayant prévu cette alternative depuis longtemps était prêt à se défendre. Il esquiva donc aisément le coup de tonfa qu'il aurait dû se prendre en pleine tête et s'éloigna pour avoir le temps de le provoquer encore plus.

- Oh ~ Aurais-tu peur qu'il me choisisse ?, il marqua une très courte pause ne pouvant s'en permettre une plus longue s'il voulait finir de parler, Faut dire qu'avec mes illusions c'est plus existant ~

Changement de tactique, le gardien du nuage n'allait plus laisser le temps à cet ananas de pouvoir parler. Il devait le faire taire. Et surtout l'éliminer. Comme ça plus de bataille et l'herbivore sur la chaise lui appartiendrait. C'était donc la meilleure solution. Mais Mukuro ne se laissait évidement pas faire.

- Kufufu ~ Tu m'as l'air bien excitée, petite alouette. J'ignorais qu'il te faisait autant d'effet ~

- Tais-toi !

Qu'il était insupportable ! Ne pouvait-il pas la boucler ? Il tentait bien de lui donner des coups mais la plupart finissaient par heurter de plein fouet une illusion. Plus excitant ? N'importe quoi. C'était tout simplement plus frustrant. Plus rageant. Une perte de temps monumentale pour le gardien du nuage qui n'avait plus un gramme de patience en lui.

- Où crois-tu aller, ananas dégénéré ?

- Te faire visiter un peu mieux les lieux ~

Ou plutôt l'entraîner dans des endroits plus risqués où le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori allait avoir encore plus de mal à se battre contre Mukuro. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'avantage sur ce terrain. Après tout, il était à Kokuyo land. Il y connaissait ses moindres recoins. Parfait pour y perdre un gardien enragé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne peux plus me suivre ? ~

Le gardien de la brume avait un bel avantage ici mais l'autre gardien ne se laissait pas si distancer que cela. Il tenait facilement le rythme et si ça continuait, il allait gagner. Bien sûr, maintenant aucun des deux n'avait en tête l'herbivore ligoté sur sa chaise dans l'autre pièce. Herbivore qui tentait tant bien que mal de défaire ses liens pour s'échapper tandis que les deux gardiens ne pensaient plus qu'à éliminer l'autre.

Pendant tout ce temps, en Italie dans un manoir où la routine continuait gaiement son chemin, certaines personnes se posaient des questions.

- Ushishishi, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque un truc ?

- Ma, ma, Bel-chan c'est normal. Le Boss ne mange pas avec nous aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ~

Mais beaucoup d'entre eux avaient oublié Lévi qui selon un certain requin avait été envoyé loin, très loin du Boss. Histoire d'assurer la paix au manoir le temps que le Boss retrouve ses bouteilles tant désirées.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le second chapitre ~ J'essayerai de poster la suite la semaine prochaine ^^ En espérant que j'aurai le temps de passer... Enfin bref.<p>

Merci de lire cette humble fiction ~ Et à bientôt ~


	3. Chapter 3

- Auteur : **Lil's** (_oui,__oui,__moi_)  
>- <span>Genre<span> : Humour ~  
>- <span>Statut<span> : Terminé (_sauf si je trouve de l'inspiration pour une suite ~)_  
>- <span>Pairing<span> (_ou__ couple_) : Y'en a pas ~  
>- <span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr...tout le monde connait le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Note de l'auteur : Hm...j'ai rien à dire, c'est rare ça... Ah si! Merci aux gens qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre d'avant, ça m'a fait giga plaisir ^^ (j'aime savoir que ce que je fais n'est pas si nul que ça XD)

* * *

><p>C'était le soir. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Impossible de torturer des sous-fifres inutiles, du moins sans qu'un requin vienne vous bouffer ensuite. Impossible de balancer des couteaux aiguisés sur les autres, sans qu'un horrible requin vienne vous punir. Impossible de jouer les sadiques en somme.<p>

« - VOII ! Mais essayez les jeux calmes pour une fois ! »

C'était la seule chose que le requin avait pu proposer à Belphegor, Mammon et Lussuria. Gola mosca n'étant pas quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que ces trois-là, Squalo l'avait laissé dans son coin. S'il ne bougeait pas, il n'y aurait rien à craindre.

- Ushishi, mais les jeux calmes sont nuls.

- Ma, ma, Bel-chan, tu n'as encore rien essayé.

Lussuria avait trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper sagement, la couture. Il y avait bon nombre d'uniformes qui avait besoin d'être réparé**s**. Et c'était souvent Belphegor et le Boss qui étaient les causes de ces destructions. Au moins grâce à eux, il avait de quoi s'occuper en ces temps de trouble.

Mammon, lui, s'amusait à gérer les comptes. Il essayait de voir quels bénéfices il pourrait faire si le blondinet et le Boss se calmaient. Les frais de réparation en moins, ce serait le paradis. Il devait donc réussir à occuper Belphegor avant que celui-ci ne se remette à tout casser et à briser les rêves de paradis de l'illusionniste.

Mais le prince n'avait pas attendu. Il avait trouvé des objets à sa portée et tentait de les lancer. Sur quoi ? Et bien sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Mais c'était quand même nettement moins efficace que ses chers couteaux. Le requin allait payer cher pour les lui avoir confisqué**s** !

- Voii ! Mais vous arrêtez de faire le bordel ! Le Boss va s'énerver !

Le requin venait de faire une entrée spectaculaire, mais tout en silence. Il avait pris sur lui pour éviter de faire autant de bruit qu'avant. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait énerver Xanxus.

- Comme si ça m'intéressait, ushishi.

Et le blond, lassé par tant d'ennui, lança une télécommande, qu'il venait de trouver, sur le requin. Squalo pour se défendre la coupa en deux. Vieux réflexe d'épéiste.

- Squalo, je croyais que tu voulais faire des économies. Maintenant tu vas devoir me rembourser cette télécommande.

L'illusionniste ne semblait pas plaisanter. Et même si le requin tentait de dire que c'était la faute du prince, que même s'il ne l'avait pas coupée, elle se serait cassée en heurtant le mur, Mammon ne voulait rien entendre. Même pas que son supérieur était fauché à cause de son stupide Boss.

- Vooi ! Mais j'y peux rien !

- Ushishishi, j'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider ~

L'immense sourire du blondinet ne rassurait pas le pauvre requin. Belphegor semblait avoir retrouvé du poil de la bête et c'était dans ces cas-là qu'il était préférable d'éviter d'être sa victime. Mais Squalo n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait besoin d'argent de toute urgence.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu proposes.

- Très simple. Nous allons vendre de jolies photos de toi !

Le prince semblait fier de son idée à deux balles. Mammon aussi. Sûrement parce qu'il voyait l'occasion de se faire des bénéficies en or. Même Lussuria semblait partant. Et rien que tout ça poussait le requin à refuser.

- VOIII ! Jamais de la vie !

- Ushishi, mais tu n'as pas le choix ~

- Le Boss sera sûrement ravi d'apprendre que les frais de réparation de la télécommande vont l'empêcher d'avoir une bouteille.

Évidement, là, ça changeait la donne. Il n'avait plus le choix et se retrouva contraint d'accepter. Des jolies photos de lui ? Il n'était clairement pas photogénique. Mais ça, ces trois bourreaux ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Ils s'en donnaient même à cœur joie pour le relooker.

- Ma, ma, Squ-chan arrête de bouger autant ! Tu vas finir par me faire tout rater. Tu ne voudrais pas ressembler aux poupées Barbie quand même !

- Aux poupées… quoi ? VOOI ! Mais à quoi vous me faites ressembler là ?

Le requin se débattit de nouveau mais avec plus d'ardeur. Les autres tentaient de le retenir, du moins Belphegor et Lussuria. Mammon se chargeait des ventes, le reste il le laissait pour ses deux coéquipiers. Mais ces deux-là se firent rapidement repousser par leur supérieur qui fila devant la glace.

- VOOOOOIIII !

Voilà ce qu'aurait dû crier le requin. Son reflet était atroce. Horrible. Abominable. Bref, pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer lorsqu'il avait laissé les deux attardés s'occuper de lui. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas crier à plein poumon sous peine d'attirer le Boss et de se faire calciner, perdant ainsi la mission que lui avait confié**e** ce dernier. Il avait donc ouvert la bouche et hurlait silencieusement un « VOII ». Il valait mieux ressembler à rien et ne pas mourir. Voilà ce qu'il tentait de se dire pour ne pas aller découper en morceau ces deux bourreaux.

- Ma, ma, Squ-chan à l'air ravi ~

- Ushishi, nous allons faire de belles photos ~

Lessivé et désespéré, le requin n'opposa aucune résistance pour la séance photo. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire dans une situation pareille sans se condamner à mort ? Rien. Et c'est justement ce qu'il fit. Du moins jusqu'à la fin des photos. Là, il fila se changer et se démaquiller. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces robes à froufrous horribles ! Et puis d'abord, comment Lussuria avait-il pu se les procurer ?

Une fois de nouveau lui-même, il reprit du poil de la bête et retourna vers les autres. Il évita de défoncer la porte comme il le faisait toujours, encore une fois pour ne pas embêter son cher Boss.

- Voi ! Vous me devez 70% des ventes !

- Ce ne serait pas équitable.

Un immense sourire carnassier lui barra le visage. Pas équitable ? Et qui donc s'était farci les robes et le maquillage pour éviter que son connard de Boss se ramène et défonce tout sur son passage ? C'était lui ! Lui qui risquait sa vie. Alors ne demander que 70% était tout à fait naturel. Et il allait les avoir. Par la force s'il le fallait, il s'en fichait. Et les autres avaient bien compris que s'ils lui refusaient ça, leur dernière heure avait sonné.

- Ushishi, mais c'est parfait.  
>- Voyons Squ-chan c'est ce que nous avions prévu dès le début.<p>

Et voilà. Mission accomplie. Il ne manquait plus que Mammon récupère l'argent et Squalo pourrait avoir quelques bouteilles pour satisfaire son Boss et ainsi éviter une mort certaine. Quoiqu'après tout ça, il lui resterait encore une mission à accomplir, retrouver son honneur et sa fierté. Parce que vu les photos, il allait rapidement être discrédité…

* * *

><p>Et voilà mon dernier écrit ~ J'ai peut-être des idées pour une suite... Mais j'ai pas le temps avec les exam', ni l'inspiration pour écrire maintenant. Donc pour le moment ça se termine là ^^<p>

Sinon merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et un autre grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça me motive grandement à continuer d'écrire et de poster ici ^^ (Donc y'a des chances qu'on se retrouve les amis ~)


	4. Chapter 4

- Auteur : **Lil's** (_oui, oui, moi_ la fille qui gère le compte de mikado-colors)  
>- <span>Genre<span> : Humour ~  
>- <span>Pairing<span> (_ou couple_) : Y'en a pas ~ (_Pour le moment_)  
>- <span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr... tout le monde connait le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Note de l'auteur : Bon, finalement je fais une suite mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à la terminer rapidement … et si elle va vous plaire. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Un long soupir franchit les lèvres du jeune homme assit à son bureau. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de retrouver sa petite routine. Celle où il plaçait négligemment ses pieds sur le bureau inondé de documents en tout genre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait les filer à son second. Une petite menace devrait suffire à le convaincre rapidement de bosser à sa place.<p>

Enfin le mieux restait tout de même l'alcool. Il avait enfin retrouvé ce qui lui manquait tant.

Bien sûr le requin avait loupé sa mission. Ramener de l'alcool dans les cinq minutes qui suivait son ordre relevé de la mission impossible. Il l'avait donc généreusement envoyé valsé contre le mur en lui ordonnant de rattraper tout le boulot en retard. En temps normal, il l'aurait tué. Mais les bouteilles face à lui, que lui avait ramené le requin, lui faisait de l'œil et il avait donc bâclé la punition de son second pour s'en occuper le plus rapidement possible.

Maintenant, il savourait le moindre de ses verres. Même s'il avait déjà liquidé plus de la moitié du stock qu'on lui avait ramené. Plusieurs jours sans alcool avait été un véritable calvaire pour lui et il devait se rattraper rapidement.

- Hm ?

Il releva à peine le nez de son verre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Impossible que Squalo ramène ses fesses par ici. Xanxus en était persuadé et décidé à ne pas se bouger, il laissa le visiteur s'introduire de lui-même dans la pièce.

- Boss, j'aimerai vous parler d'un truc.

Laissant un léger silence s'installer, le fameux Boss prit le temps de terminer son verre. Que lui voulait l'arcobaleno ? Encore un besoin urgent de réduire les dépenses pour faire un maximum de bénéfice ? Pourtant, le brun n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir cassé ou détruit quelque chose ces derniers temps. …Ah si. Le mur lorsqu'il y avait envoyé la tête du requin. Mais c'était mineur comme dégât au vu des précédents massacres.

- Vas y parle, déchet.

Il lui tendit son verre. Mammon comprit rapidement que le Boss voulait qu'on le lui remplisse. Etant un bon sous-fifre, il s'exécuta rapidement avant de prendre la parole. Il fallait que Xanxus soit de bonne humeur s'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Ce n'était pas gagné mais il avait quelques arguments intéressants à lui soumettre qui allaient rapidement faire pencher la balance de son côté.

- Et bien, j'ai quelques affaires qui pourraient vous plaire. Bien sûr, il n'est nullement question de vous faire payer, Boss.

- Vraiment ?

Le brun était méfiant. En tant que Boss, il n'avait pas à payer, c'était tout à fait normal. Mais avec l'arcobaleno c'était tellement inhabituel qu'il accepte de ne pas gagner d'argent. Cela devait cacher un truc et il devait rapidement le découvrir avant de se faire avoir.

- Oui. Mais au lieu de vous bassiner avec des explications, je vais de suite vous montrer de quoi il s'agit.

Et là, Mammon sortit de son manteau quelques bouts de papier. Il en glissa un sur le bureau face à Xanxus pour montrer de quoi il s'agissait. Le Boss haussa un sourcil alors que sous son regard se dévoilait une photo de son second en robe de princesse. Du moins, la couleur rose et les froufrous partout lui faisait penser à ça.

- Et ?

Le Boss aimait bien le requin mais pas assez pour apprécier ce genre de photo. Quoi qu'il pourrait la garder pour l'humilier un peu, un jour. Ou l'afficher sur sa porte pour faire enrager son second. Oui, finalement, il allait la garder.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas fini, voyons.

Malgré l'air neutre de son gardien, il sentait que les choses allaient empirer, ou s'améliorer, cela dépendrait du point de vue. Et étrangement, il était impatient de découvrir la suite.

- Alors continue, déchet !

Il s'enfila son verre en entier avant de poser son regard sur la nouvelle photo. Celle-ci lui plaisait nettement mieux. Le requin avait peut-être une couche de trop niveau maquillage mais le petit uniforme d'écolière lui allait à ravir. Et c'était sûrement grâce à ses cheveux longs que cet accoutrement passé aussi bien.

- C'est tout ?

Xanxus ne laissait rien voir. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser son interlocuteur penser qu'il gagnait l'intérêt de son Boss. Il devait encore se méfier parce que pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait Mammon.

- Non, non. Il en reste une.

Une seule ? Il avait bien peur que cela ne suffise pas à le faire céder mais il laissait quand même sa chance à l'arcobaleno. Peut-être pourrait-il rire un bon coup en voyant son second dans une robe étrange ou farfelue dégotée d'on ne sait d'où par Lussuria.

- Voilà.

Son vis-à-vis semblait ravi et il comprenait pourquoi. Squalo revêtait une somptueuse robe rouge de soirée, fendue sur un côté. Dur à croire mais le requin faisait une femme assez sexy dans son genre. Et un étrange sourire fleurit se dessina sur les lèvres du Boss.

- Ramène-moi le requin comme ça et j'accepte ce que tu veux, déchet.

- Mais-

- Dépêche, déchet.

Le revolver pointé sur son gardien, Xanxus ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis. Il se fichait de ce que voulait Mammon pour le moment. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était son second en robe rouge face à lui. C'était nettement plus intéressant.

- Bien, Boss.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'arcobaleno sortit de la pièce. Ramener Squalo au Boss était déjà une mission assez périlleuse mais si en plus, il devait le convaincre de porter à nouveau cette robe, il allait se faire tuer. Il devait trouver un moyen détourné d'aller le convaincre. Envoyer Belphegor, lui semblait la meilleure initiative pour réussir et surtout la meilleure pour éviter une mort certaine.

- Finalement ne pas baisser les salaires me couterait moins cher, souffla-t-il désespéré par cette nouvelle mission.

De son côté, le Boss avait repris tranquillement sa routine. Celle qui consistait à boire tranquillement sans être dérangé par ses stupides gardiens.

* * *

><p>La suite viendra un jour... Quand ? Ben j'aurai plus d'exam' déjà donc un peu de patience les gens ~<p>

Et merci à ceux qui continuent de lire ma fiction ^^


	5. Chapter 5

- Auteur : **Lil's** (_oui, oui, moi_ la fille qui gère le compte de mikado-colors)  
>- Genre : Humour ~<br>- Pairing (_ou couple_) : Ha ha, on gâche pas le suspense ~/ZBAAF/  
>- Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr... tout le monde connait le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?<p>

- Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire... C'est fou. Enfin je remercie les gens qui patientent, qui lisent et qui lieront cette suite ~ ^^

* * *

><p>Être le Boss avait de bons côtés, même de très bons. Il n'avait que peu de responsabilités. Mais ça c'était parce qu'il les laissait à son second. C'était plus simple quand même. Et surtout le mieux, il pouvait avoir quasiment tout ce qu'il désirait. Oui, presque tout. Il restait une chose qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il continuait de désirer, la place du dixième parrain des Vongola. Il la voulait mais à chaque fois, il perdait face à ce minus. Comment un gamin pouvait lui tenir tête ? Comment faisait-il pour le surpasser ?<p>

- Boss !

Il baissa lentement son regard vers le verre qu'il venait d'exploser entre ses doigts. Il saignait mais ne ressentait aucune douleur. Ce n'était pas une blessure pareille qui allait le faire fléchir. Il n'appelait même pas ça une blessure, plus une égratignure.

Il ouvrit lentement la main, laissant tomber quelques bouts de verre supplémentaire alors qu'il relevait le regard vers son subordonné.

- Tu comptes rester bouche bée combien de temps, déchet ?

Secouant la tête, le requin reprit vite ses esprits et s'approcha de son boss pour venir retirer les derniers morceaux de verre qu'il posa négligemment sur le côté, faisant un rapide tas avec les autres. Son Boss ne devait pas se lever et marcher dessus sinon il serait un requin grillé, voire mort même.

- Tss.

Squalo releva le regard vers son boss. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Impossible. Son Boss ne serait pas aussi sensible, surtout vu tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Et même s'il essayait de sonder le regard du brun, celui-ci était bel et bien impénétrable. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. En plus, étrangement, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il eut le pire des réflexes, détourner le regard. Depuis quand se soumettait-il aussi facilement ?

- Déchet.

Un seul mot, un seul geste. Et maintenant le visage de Squalo était entre les doigts puissants de son Boss. Ce dernier le forçait à le regarder. Il le savait. Et têtu, il continua à regarder ailleurs. Il avait honte de détourner ainsi le regard. Mais il aimait provoquer son Boss aussi. Et s'il le regardait, il aurait perdu. Hors de question de perdre ! Il était déjà assez humilié.

Le Boss continuait d'attendre que son subordonné cède. Mais Xanxus avait beau être le chef ici, être très puissant et colérique, le requin ne changeait pas d'attitude. Il aurait voulu lui exploser la tête pour lui faire comprendre qui commande mais il ne fit rien. Squalo ne changeait que rarement d'avis. Et le nombre de fois où il lui avait explosé la figure pour un oui ou un non prouvait que la situation ne s'améliorait pas s'il le faisait. Il allait donc être un tant soit peu raisonnable, même si ce moment ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

- Lève-toi, déchet.

Squalo décida de ne pas tenter plus le diable. Il avait déjà échappé à la violence de Xanxus là, il ne pouvait pas espérer y échapper une seconde fois. Il se releva donc doucement dès que son Boss lui avait lâché le visage. Il sentait sa mâchoire légèrement endolorie. Le brun n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il ne contrôlait jamais sa force de toute façon.

Le brun sourit légèrement, surprenant Squalo qui baissa sa garde. C'est là que Xanxus en profita pour le plaquer contre le bureau. Le requin se plaignait constamment qu'il ne bougea pas son cul de sa chaise alors là, il devrait être ravi.

- Vooi ! Tu fous quoi là !

C'était fou comme le requin était dur à faire taire. Ça marchait souvent deux secondes mais pas plus. Après il recommençait à brailler encore et encore. C'était pénible. Très pénible pour les oreilles du Boss.

- Ferme-là, déchet.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit devant la mine outrée de son subordonné sous lui. Fallait avouer que voir Squalo dans sa sublime robe rouge allongé sous lui était une vision des plus exquises. Par chance, Mammon s'était arrangé pour que personne ne les dérange. En même temps, avec un flingue pointé sur sa tempe, l'arcobaleno n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Mais peu importait. Xanxus avait eu ce qu'il voulait alors c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Bien, déchet.

Impossible de changer de surnom. Xanxus restait Xanxus quoi qu'il fasse et ce même si ses gestes semblaient se radoucir quelque peu. L'emprise du brun sur la gorge du requin était assez faible comparée à celle qu'il avait pu sentir sur son visage l'instant d'avant. Ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Xanxus n'était pas quelqu'un de doux. Il faisait toujours très mal.

Contrairement à lui, Squalo avait un regard bien facile à déchiffrer. Et là, le Boss pouvait facilement voir que son subordonné était perdu. C'était amusant. A tel point qu'il le laissait mariner. Le laissant ainsi se torturer mentalement pendant de longues secondes. Xanxus aimait avoir une telle emprise sur son subordonné. Il serait ainsi plus facile à soumettre.

- Voi…Bos-

Appuyant un peu plus, il fit taire le requin dont la voix était déjà assez faible. Peut-être était-ce dû au regard de braise du brun ou à la main qui remontait dangereusement le long de sa cuisse. Ou simplement au deux. Le Boss n'avait pas résisté à passer à l'attaque. Qui aurait pu résister à un tel tableau ?

Personne. Oui, personne ne pouvait résister. Et pourtant il serait le seul à céder. Le seul à le dévorer tout entier. A conquérir ses lèvres, à taquiner ses tétons, à chatouiller sa peau de sa langue, à l'entendre gémir sous ses coups de rein, … Oui, le seul et l'unique à le manger tout entier sans lui laisser une chance de se sauver. Et il allait s'assurer que personne ne cède comme lui car personne d'autres ne pouvait le toucher ou l'entendre hurler son nom.

Le requin était à lui.

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait xD Non mais sérieusement, j'ai pensé à faire un lemon et tout, mais j'arrive pas à en écrire,ça rend très mal donc j'ai abandonné l'idée... Oui je sais après ça fait une fin de chapitre assez rapide donc pourrie. Donc je tiens à m'excuser. Mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de bosser dessus avec les cours.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

- Auteur : **Lil's** (_oui, oui, moi_ la fille qui gère le compte de mikado-colors)  
>- Genre : Humour ~<br>- Pairing (_ou couple_) : Ha ha, on gâche pas le suspense ~/ZBAAF/  
>- Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr... tout le monde connait le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?<p>

- Note de l'auteur : Ah la la, moi qui pensais bêtement finir avec ce chapitre ben finalement je crois que je vais continuer encore un peu ... fou comme l'inspiration peut venir d'un coup XD Enfin, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi. C'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose. En plus je sais pas quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire la suite...

* * *

><p>- Ushishishi ~ Vous en faites une de ses têtes !<p>

Le blondinet était limite mort de rire en voyant les têtes dépressives de deux de ses compagnons. Il était justement en train de chercher quelqu'un à embêter et ces deux-là tombaient à pique. Il avait d'abord pensé à aller taquiner le requin puisque celui-ci régissait toujours très bien, mais vu l'humeur massacrante dont il faisait preuve, autant rester loin pour le moment. Il tenait quand même à garder la tête sur ses épaules.

- Bel-chan, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous sommes en pleine crise existentielle, souffla l'un des désespérés.

- Oh ? ~

Belphegor ne compatissait pas du tout. En général, les « crises existentielles » de Lussuria étaient toutes sans le moindre intérêt. Du moins pour le prince. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts. Mais il restait curieux. Mammon semblait tout aussi désespéré que le punk alors c'était peut-être plus intéressant cette fois.

- Le Boss m'a demandé de…. De … Non, je ne peux pas, commença Lussuria avant de planquer la main devant sa bouche comme s'il allait annoncer quelque chose de vraiment dramatique.

- Ushishi, ça peut pas être si horrible quand même.

Sa curiosité était vraiment poussée à vif. Qu'est-ce que le Boss avait encore pu faire ? Il s'en était déjà pris au prince en lui piquant ses couteaux, mais heureusement le blond savait se procurer de l'argenterie sans le moindre problème. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait toucher Lussuria et Mammon en même temps ? A moins que les deux aient une punition séparée. Possible. Mais pour savoir, il allait devoir pousser les deux à parler.

- Si, c'est trop horrible, gémit Lussuria.

Et s'il continuait à ne pas vouloir parler, Belphegor allait devoir se pencher sur le cas de Mammon. Il avait quelques arguments en poche pour le faire parler. Après tout, tout ce qui pouvait rapporter à l'arcobaleno était de loin la meilleure façon de lui délier la langue en une fraction de seconde.

- Mais oui, mais oui, lança le prince en se tournant vers son autre compagnon, Et toi, tu en sais plus, non ? ~

…

Pas la moindre réponse. Belphegor ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré de la sorte. En tant que prince, on devait lui accorde toute l'attention dont il avait besoin. Et là, c'était celle de Mammon dont il avait besoin.

- Hoy, Mammon ~

Toujours pas de réaction. Et toujours irrité par ce manque d'attention, il passa une main devant le visage de l'arcobaleno. Petit espoir de le faire réagir enfin. Bien sûr, le blondinet avait des arguments autrement plus piquant qui le ferait sans doute bouger en une seconde s'il continuait à l'ignorer comme ça.

- Bel-chan, sois gentil et laisse Mammon digérer la nouvelle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre –

- Le prince peut tout comprendre du moment qu'on pense à lui expliquer.

Belphegor se recula et croisa les bras. Comme toujours impossible de voir son regard, mais n'importe qui pouvait comprendre que ce petit jeu de devinettes ne l'amusait pas. Il n'aimait pas être en dehors des trucs et il ne se faisait pas prier pour le faire comprendre.

- Très bien… Je vais essayer.

Et Lussuria n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec le prince. Il soupira donc avant d'abandonner toute lutte. S'il lui disait tout, il aurait enfin la paix. C'était obligé.

- Le Boss a pris une grande décision. Une décision qui va… qui va nous bouleverser tous. Vraiment, c'est terrible –

- Et si tu allais directement à l'essentiel, ushishishi ~

Que les enfants sont impatients maintenant ! Même plus moyen de leur raconter correctement quelque chose sans qu'ils se plaignent que ça prenne trop de temps.

- Il va changer les uniformes.

Et voilà, le punk était vexé. Vexé qu'on ne le laisse pas raconter comme il le voulait. Il avait donc balancé l'information comme ça, avec une moue blessée sur le visage. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire culpabiliser le prince.

- C'est tout ?

Quelle idée de faire toute une montagne pour un changement pareil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Boss voulait changer d'uniforme. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus avoir toujours le même. Surtout que le blond s'en fichait éperdument. Tant qu'il pouvait bouger à son aise et garder ses rayures, il pouvait porter n'importe quel uniforme.

- Bel-chan, tu ne comprends pas. Cela va nous coûter une fortune, d'où l'état de Mammon.

Ah, c'était donc pour cela que l'arcobaleno semblait complètement vide. Lui qui était près de ses sous, c'était évident qu'un changement pareil alors que les uniformes actuels étaient quasiment neufs allait faire un joli trou dans les caisses de la Varia. Dire qu'ils venaient juste de gagner assez d'argent pour acheter du vin à leur Boss grâce aux photos du requin. Allaient devoir encore recommencer ? Une chose était sûre, Belphegor s'en donnerait à nouveau à cœur joie pour déguiser Squalo~

- En plus, tu n'imagines même pas quel genre d'uniforme il a demandé !

- Ushishi, parce qu'il veut un design tout nouveau ? ~

- Il veut des robes, Bel ! Des robes !

Le sourire du prince disparu en une fraction de seconde. Avait-il bien entendu ? Des robes ? Non, quand même pas. Le Boss n'avait quand même pas péter un plomb à ce point. … L'alcool n'était pas aussi dangereuse que ça, si ?

- Ushishi, tu déconnes ?

- Pas du tout, Bel-chan. Il veut qu'on transforme les uniformes en robe. Voir Squ-chan en robe lui a tellement plu qu'il a voulu qu'il la porte tout le temps-

- Mais pourquoi les autres aussi ?

- Pour obliger Squ-chan à la porter aussi. Tu le connais, il ne voudra jamais la remettre. C'est évident. Alors il a trouvé cette combine… Mon dieu ! On va devoir dire adieu à ses uniformes …

Et Lussuria partit dans un grand éloge aux uniformes. Les robes étaient agréables sur certaines personnes, mais rien ne valait de bons uniformes bien moulants pour apprécier au mieux le corps des officiers.

- Ushishishi, le Boss est taré.

Certes, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais avec le requin confié dans sa chambre, Mammon parti dans des contrées lointaines et Lussuria délirant sur les uniformes, il ne restait plus que le prince pour arranger tout ça. Et éventuellement Lévi mais celui-ci n'irait jamais contredire son Boss adoré.

Le prince était donc l'homme de la situation.

- Mais comment faire, ushishishi ?

* * *

><p>Petit suspense pour bien finir ce chapitre ~<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout que je posterai pas trop tard la suite. Evidemment je ne peux rien promettre. Juste que la prochaine fois, je m'assurerai d'avoir vraiment fini l'histoire avant de commencer à la poster XD (je pensais l'avoir fini celle-ci avec mes trois chapitres mais les reviews m'ont motivé à continuer alors forcément j'ai plus d'avance pour poster tranquillement quand je veux xD)


	7. Chapter 7

- Auteur : **Lil's** (_oui, oui, moi_ la fille qui gère le compte de mikado-colors)  
>- Genre : Humour ~<br>- Pairing (_ou couple_) : Ha ha, on gâche pas le suspense ~/ZBAAF/  
>- Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr... tout le monde connait le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?<p>

- Note de l'auteur : La semaine dernière j'avais dit que je posterai la suite cette semaine... Ben un peu plus et j'y arrivais pas! Désolée, mais j'ai eu deux exam' et un oral et pleins de devoirs à côté... Et puis là, je suis en période de révisions, donc la suite arrivera un jour, promis. Mais je promets pas d'être aussi "rapide" que là ^^

Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre ~

* * *

><p>Convaincre le Boss de renoncer à ses idées pour les nouveaux uniformes était THE mission suicide que le Prince, le seul et l'unique, s'était lancé. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'il risquait. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de se voir un jour se balader en robe, et pire, combattre en robe des ennemis morts de rire. Bon, ce serait sans doute plus simple pour les tuer mais bonjour l'humiliation ! Et même si un prince pouvait tout porter sans être ridicule, il y avait des limites. Et Belphegor avait justement décidé que porter des robes comme uniformes n'était pas concevable.<p>

Mais là, son esprit de génie était incapable de lui pondre la moindre idée intéressante. Les seules qu'il avait eu pour le moment le poussait à aller à l'encontre d'une morte certaine et douloureuse. Or, impossible que le prince veuille subir cela, donc il devait trouver autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Son regard se promenait sur la salle où il était. Il avait laissé Mammon et Lussuria dans leurs délires et leurs désespoirs. S'il restait trop longtemps en leur compagnie, il risquait d'être contaminé et il était hors de question qu'il finisse dans le même état. Surtout qu'après personne ne pourrait le moyen d'échapper à l'idée saugrenue du Boss. L'alcool avait vraiment du lui attaquer les neurones !

- Ushishishi ~

Sautillant gaiement, un couteau entre les doigts, il n'arrivait pas à croiser la moindre personne. Est-ce que tout le monde avait fui avant de subir l'idiotie de Xanxus ? C'était peu probable. N'importe qui aurait peur de croiser à nouveau le Boss un jour et de se faire tuer. Même si la probabilité de mourir était aussi grande en restant à ses côtés. Amusant de voir qu'on était condamné quelque soit la situation.

Et rien que d'y penser, le blond n'avait qu'une envie, tester le couteau qu'il avait dans sa main. Fallait avouer qu'il était resté sage ces derniers temps. Alors pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ?

- Bel, tu as vu le Boss ? Il n'est pas dans son bureau.

Ah oui, il devait convaincre le Boss de ne pas l'habiller en fille. Enfin de ne pas porter de robe mais cela revenait au même. Son petit jeu allait devoir attendre un peu. Dommage.

- Ushishishi, tu peux pas le retrouver au flair ? ~

Dur de résister à l'envie d'embêter Lévi. C'était vraiment le type de gars qui était le chien-chien de son maître tant adoré. …Tiens. Voilà que le génie du prince faisait enfin surface. Oui, il venait de trouver un plan. Un plan parfait selon ses critères. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le lancer et le tour serait joué. Impossible d'échouer.

- Oh mais j'y pense, le Boss a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi pour un truc ~

- Vraiment ? Le Boss a besoin de …moi ? Oh mais bien sûr ! Je vais le faire ! Le Boss peut compter sur moi ! C'est évident !

- Ouais, ouais, du calme le chien, ushishishi ~

Maintenant Belphegor se souvenait pourquoi il évitait de parler du Boss devant Lévi. Ce dernier était vraiment incontrôlable après et il donnait toujours migraine. Fou comme quelqu'un pouvait être nuisible pour la santé d'autrui.

- Suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer ~

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder sur les détails. Tant qu'il pouvait faire plaisir à son Boss tant adoré, Lévi serait capable du pire comme du meilleur. Maintenant restait plus qu'à cacher les véritables intentions qui habitaient le blondinet. Lévi avait beau être con, pardonnez l'expression mais je n'ai guère mieux pour le qualifier, il savait quand même comprendre ce genre de piège. Après tout, s'il savait que Belphegor faisait tout pour contrecarrer l'idée du Boss jamais il ne lui viendrait en aide. C'était sûr et certains.

- Euh… On va dans la-

- Ushishi, crois-moi c'est nécessaire ~

Pas le temps de lui expliquer. Cela risquait de prendre trop de temps. Alors il se contenta d'entrer dans la pièce qui leur faisait face. Lévi sembla hésiter mais l'idée de venir en aide à son Boos l'aida à reprendre du courage. Il n'était pas question de décevoir Xanxus !

- Bon alors, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ~

Le prince ne fit même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait plus important à faire, fouiller ce placard. Pour lui ce n'était pas une simple armoire avec quelques vêtements mais plutôt un placard où l'on avait fourré diverses choses que les gens préféraient oublier en général. Mais Lussuria était quelqu'un de spécial alors forcément son dressing contenait des habits qui allait avec sa personnalité. Parce que oui, pour trouver une robe, il fallait venir dans la chalmbre du punk. Belpehgor doutait trouver une robe pour Lévi dans la chambre de Squalo. En plus, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir y entrer puisque le requin s'y était enfermé. Du moins, c'était le cas aux dernières nouvelles.

- Ah ! Le prince a trouvé un truc parfait, ushishi ~

Dit-il en extirpant une horrible robe rose flashi avec un boa multicolore. Au vu du bout de tissu qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins, il sentait qu'il allait rapidement donner envie de vomir à son Boss. C'était donc parfait. Enfin, restait encore à voir si Lévi pouvait rentrer dedans.

- Non mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Le Boss veut changer d'uniforme et il veut que tu essayes quelque modèles en avant première ~

- Tu parles c'est des robes ! Tu essayes de me piéger !

- Ecoute, soit tu fais plaisir au Boss en portant ça, soit tu le déçois en pensant que je te tends un piège, à toi de voir, ushishishi ~

Avec un tel argument, impossible que Lévi refuse. Le choix le moins désavantageux pour lui c'était d'enfiler la robe. Donc le prince était sûr de son coup. Et il fut rapidement satisfait lorsque Lévi céda et prit enfin la robe du bout des doigts, grimaçant rien qu'à s'imaginer la porter.

- C'est pas un peu… moulant ?

Oh que si, ça l'était. Le blondinet avait vraiment choisi la pire. Du moins d'après ses premières recherches. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de trop s'enfoncer dans la forêt de vêtements de peur de ne pas s'en sortir. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'encore plus douteux dans ce placard.

- Ushishi, c'est toi qui vois ~

Il n'allait pas insister trop non plus. Il devait laisser Lévi se motiver tout seul pour être sûr qu'il ne se dégonfle pas.

- Bon, je te laisse ~

Et puis, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'assister à ça. Voir Lévi nu, ça lui avait suffit une fois et il ne comptait pas le revoir à nouveau. C'était une expérience assez traumatisante quand on y repensait. Il quitta donc la salle et se dirigea vers le salon. Autant être avec Mammon et Lussuria pour trouver un alibi si jamais on lui demandait ce qui se passait quand le Boss s'énerverait contre Lévi. Pas question d'être soupçonné ~

* * *

><p>Et oui, je fais durer la fiction encore ~ Je sais pas du tout combien de chapitres je peux faire encore. Cela dépendra de mon imagination. En tout cas y'en aura au moins, voire deux, si je suis bien inspirée ^^ Et plus si je trouve de quoi écrire... Mais ça j'en doute XD<p>

En tout cas, comme toujours, je remercie mes lecteurs et mes reviewers ^^


	8. Chapter 8

- Auteur : **Lil's** (_oui, oui, moi_ la fille qui gère le compte de mikado-colors)  
>- Genre : Humour ~<br>- Pairing (_ou couple_) : Ha ha, on gâche pas le suspense ~/ZBAAF/  
>- Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr... tout le monde connait le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?<p>

- Note de l'auteur : Et voilà enfin la suite ~ J'écris le plus vite possible mais avec les exam' c'est pas facile. Vivement que je finisse tout ça ... Ah si seulement je pouvais être dans un manga et vivre des aventures fabuleuses plutôt que de me farcir des révisions, ce serait tellement bien! (oui c'est beau de rêver XD)

* * *

><p>Le carnage qui suivit l'entrée de Lévi dans la salle du Boss n'échappa à personne. Et pendant que le prince ricanait de joie, ses deux compagnons se demandaient bien quelle mouche avait piqué le Boss. Xanxus avait tout fait pour rester modéré ces derniers jours, histoire de garder le fric normalement utilisé pour les réparations pour son alcool tant aimé. Mais il devait avoir atteint sa limite et laissait jaillir sa rage et sa colère contenues jusqu'ici.<p>

En tout cas, le plan était une belle réussite. Le boss ne pouvait pas garder son idée pour les uniformes. Après avoir vu Lévi, il avait du se rendre compte que son idée était folle et allait rendre malade n'importe qui. C'était obligé qu'il revienne sur ses pas. Après tout, le prince était un génie. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Son plan était parfait. Et il s'en félicitait même.

Mais il finit par rire jaune le soir même. Son plan avait bien fonctionné. Le Boss avait changé son « décrété » sur les uniformes. Mais c'était loin d'être ce qu'avait imaginé Belphegor.

« Changement d'uniformes obligatoire pour tous les membres de la Varia, excepté ceux qui pourraient rendre malade les gens, comme Léviathan et Lussuria. »

Quelle déception ! C'était pourtant parfait ! Alors pourquoi seuls Lussuria et Lévi avaient eu le droit de se faire exempter de robes ? C'était parfaitement injuste. Et même le punk était déçu. Lui aussi voulait que tout le monde garde les beaux uniformes moulants qu'ils avaient actuellement.

- Ma, ma, Bel-chan, tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Ushishishi, le prince a besoin d'un allié dans cette mission ~

Au moins, il ne serait plus tout seul face à cette mission suicidaire. Il avait besoin d'alliés, ou plutôt de larbins pour faire les basses besognes qui ne convenaient pas à un prince tel que lui, et surtout pour faire les actions les plus dangereuses.

- Tu as raison, nous devons raisonner le Boss. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce décrété gagner !

Bingo, le punk s'était enflammé. Maintenant restait plus qu'à trouver de nouvelles idées. Xanxus était tellement têtu, qu'il semblerait qu'une mission ne serait pas suffisante pour le raisonner une bonne fois pour toute.

Et c'est ainsi que diverses missions virent le jour avant d'être aussi rapidement oubliées dès qu'elles échouèrent. Certaines personnes leur mettaient des bâtons dans les roues, en particulier Lévi qui avait enfin comprit ce que tramaient Belphegor et son acolyte.

- Bel-chan je commence à douter de notre force…

- Ushishishi, me dis pas que tu abandonnes déjà !

- Tu sais, nous avons quand même échoué lorsque -

- Le prince a une idée !

- … Bel-chan, je ne veux pas te vexer mais tes dernières idées ont bien failli nous coûter la vie. Même mes cheveux ont failli cramer ! Tu te rends compte !

Le prince regarda le punk un court instant. Après il haussa simplement les épaules avant d'avancer vers une fenêtre du salon. Cette pièce était devenu leur petit quartier général. Squalo étant toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, Lévi ne bougeant pas de devant la porte de Xanxus, ce dernier ne bougeant pas de son bureau, c'était donc la pièce parfaite pour élaborer des plans sans être dérangé. Même Mammon n'y venait plus. C'était quand même étrange, mais Belphegor avait d'autres soucis en tête pour s'en inquiéter.

- Ushishi, mais cette idée là, est parfaite !

- Tu as dis la même chose pour chacune de tes idées et regardes où nous en sommes maintenant, soupira le punk avant de poser sa tête entre ses mains.

Ils avaient atteint les fins fonds. Comment en sortir ? C'était presque impossible. Ils ne savaient plus quoi inviter, en dehors de missions qui allaient les mener à une morte certaine. Et sérieusement, Lussuria avait besoin d'autre chose que cela s'il voulait réussir à garder son allure parfaite.

- Tu n'écoutes même pas le prince !

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, abattu. Non, il n'écoutait plus son camarade. Il n'avait plus envie de s'embarquer dans les ennuis. Il avait envie de retrouver son joli teint et de ne plus se faire cramer les cheveux. Il y tenait tellement ! Mais d'un côté, il n'avait pas envie de voir ce décrété être appliqué. Sauf que…

… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ?

- Rien. On ne peut rien y faire.

- Ushishi ~

Belphegor avait abandonné le punk. Il était de retour à la case départ, celle de la déprime. Et un punk déprimé c'était quand même assez violent. Donc autant éviter ça. Alors il faisait tourner un couteau entre ses doigts, le seul qu'il avait encore sur lui.

Mais voilà, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait au sol, son couteau planté à quelques millimètres de ses doigts. Woh ! Un peu plus et le prince perdait un de ses magnifiques doigts !

- Ushishi, le Boss s'énerve ~

- Bel-chan, tu as fait quelque chose ?

- Ben non, tu ne voulais pas m'aider.

Et là, une évidence se fit dans leurs esprits, quelqu'un d'autre était en train d'essayer de supprimer le décrété ! … oui, bon on pouvait toujours espérer. Il restait une chance que ce soit simplement Lévi qui avait fait une bourde et Xanxus était en train de le punir. Mais les deux étant au plus bas, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que quelqu'un leur venait en aide.

- Allons vite voir, ushishi ~

- Pas trop près, je tiens à mes cheveux ~

Les deux allèrent rapidement à l'étage, vers le bureau de Xanxus pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Leur espoir ne fit que grandir en voyant Lévithan hésiter à quelques pas de la porte. Il était entier, sans la moindre blessure, ce qui voulait bien dire que le Boss n'en avait pas après lui. Un bon point. Un très bon point même.

- Alors, on a énervé le maître ? ~

Belphegor préférait provoquer Lévi pour être sûr d'obtenir une réponse. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, il adorait l'embêter et le faire enrager. Donc même si la situation semblait un tant soit peu critique, pour leur survie, il ne pouvait résister à le charrier. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Evidemment que non ! Je ne fais que ce qui fait plaisir au Boss ! C'est juste que là… Il … Enfin … Je sais pas ! Mais il est tellement en colère qu'il tire partout, je ne peux pas entrer le voir.

Ben ce n'était pas ça qui allait les avancer. Et puis, comme Lévi, Lussuria et Belphegor refusaient d'aller risquer leur vie en entrant dans la pièce où Xanxus se déchaînait. C'était sûrement l'enfer à l'intérieur. Et ils ne voulaient même pas essayer de jeter un coup d'œil dans les trous du mur… au risque de se prendre un tir.

- Ushishishi, vous croyez qu'il va se calmer bientôt ?

- Tu rêves, gamin !

Le prince sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il n'en revenait. Le commandant Squalo venait de faire son entrée après une semaine de disparition. Bon, pas une véritable disparition puisqu'il venait manger, d'après le punk. Mais il les avait quand même évité au maximum. Alors pourquoi sortait-il soudainement de sa tanière ? Voulait-il vraiment affronter le Boss ? Oh, quel courage ~

- VOII ! C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire, là ? ~

Le requin ne répondit rien et avança d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée du bureau de Xanxus. Et sans plus attendre, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

- Ma, ma, ça va être l'apocalypse, les enfants ~

* * *

><p>Bon et voilà, normalement, l'avant-dernier chapitre qui se termine! Oui, si je ne change pas d'un coup, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Par contre, je ne dis pas quand je posterai, ni rien, ça dépendra du temps que j'ai de libre pour écrire.<p>

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et non déçu ~

A bientôt mes chers lecteurs ~


	9. Chapter 9

- Auteur : **Lil's** (_oui, oui, moi_ la fille qui gère le compte de mikado-colors)  
>- Genre : Humour ~<br>- Pairing (_ou couple_) : Ha ha, on gâche pas le suspense ~/ZBAAF/  
>- Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr... tout le monde connait le refrain, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?<p>

- Note de l'auteur : Yeah! j'ai enfin eu le temps de finir ce chapitre~ Et ça tombe bien parce que je ne vais plus avoir de temps pour écrire vu que les exam sont bientôt...très bientôt! Au secours! /ZBAAF/

Allez bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Personne n'avait peur. En même temps personne ne devait aller affronter le Boss, excepté Squalo. Mais comme le requin avait choisi par lui-même de se la jouer suicidaire, personne n'osait avoir peur pour lui. Et puis le connaissant, il ressortirait juste cramé et un peu amoché mais pas de quoi le tuer. Raison de plus de ne pas avoir peur pour lui.<p>

- Ushishi, vous croyez qu'il va bien ?

- Ma ma, il doit avoir un peu de fièvre-

Le punk se stoppa net. Le silence semblait être de retour dans le manoir. Etrange. Pourquoi le Boss s'était-il arrêté de tirer partout ? Il aurait du être ravi d'avoir une cible vivante pour se défouler.

Etait-il lui aussi malade ?

Intrigués par cette situation des plus étranges, le petit groupe se pressa pour trouver un trou dans le mur à leur hauteur pour jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la pièce. Pas question de se montrer par la porte. Qui savait ce qui pourrait leur arriver dans ce cas ?

- Non mais pousse-toi !

- Ushishi, le prince d'abord !

- Je dois voir le Boss !

- Ma ma, laissez-moi une petite place !

Petite bataille rapide pour prendre le meilleur trou. Ils devaient prendre un trou qui n'était pas assez grand pour attirer l'attention sur eux et pas non plus trop petit sinon ils allaient rien voir. Evidement il y en avait surtout un qui correspondait parfaitement et forcement ils commencèrent à se battre pour l'avoir.

- Vooiii ! Faut arrêter là !

Ils se stoppèrent tous. Ils allaient manquer toute l'action à se battre comme ça. Lévi, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, alla trouver un autre trou. Il devait voir son Boss coûte que coûte ! Lussuria décida aussi de laisser le trou à Belphegor et de s'en trouver un autre. Heureusement pour eux, il semblerait qu'ils n'avaient rien loupé de trop important.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de foutre, espèce d'abruti !

D'après le peu de vision qu'ils arrivaient à avoir, Xanxus avait repris sa place derrière son bureau, les jambes croisées dessus, et Squalo lui faisait face. Ce dernier semblait plus remonté que jamais.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'était sûrement passé un truc. Peut-être autre que le coup de la robe, lorsqu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre ou lorsqu'il sortait en douce pour aller se nourrir. Evidement les trois espions n'étaient au courant de rien et ils espéraient avoir la réponse bientôt.

- Ta gueule, déchet.

Le Boss ne semblait pas vouloir entendre une leçon de la part du requin. Mais Squalo ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et allait continuer à gueuler jusqu'à ce que ça rentrer dans le cerveau de Xanxus. Il était déterminé, têtu, et aussi suicidaire donc il arriverait sûrement à ses fins.

- Voi ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser marcher dessus encore une fois ? Non mais là tu rêves !

Le Boss glissa une main vers un de ses revolvers pour le sortir et le pointer vers son subordonné. Si le tir loupé, Léviathan serait en grand danger de l'autre côté du mur. Même s'il n'avait qu'à esquiver. Mais s'il faisait ça, il allait louper un bout de l'action. Quel grave dilemme !

- C'est pas rentré dans ta petite tête, hein ? Comment peut-on faire pour te le faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute !

Squalo enchaînait, sans faire plus attention que ça au flingue qui était pointé droit sur lui. Si la patience de Xanxus atteignait ses limites, le requin allait souffrir. Mais étrangement, même si Belphegor, Lussuria et Léviathan espérait que ça allait vite partir, le coup ne venait pas. Normalement le Boss n'acceptait pas de se faire traiter ainsi !

- Déchet-

- VOI ! Non ! Tu me laisses finir, crétin de Boss ! Tu me laisses dire tout ce que j'ai à dire et après si tu veux tu pourras exploser de colère ou ce que tu veux, mais tu me laisses finir !

Soudain il y eut un gros blanc. Un moment qui dura quelques secondes mais qui parut durer de très longues minutes pour les trois cachés. Ils se doutaient bien que le Boss et le requin se battaient rien qu'avec le regard. C'était le meilleur moyen de voir si Xanxus devait laisser ou non une chance à son subordonné. Les trois pensaient que non. Après tout, il lui avait parlé comme à un chien. Et on ne traite pas le brun comme ça, foi de Lévitahan !

Mais le Boss reposa son avant-bras sur le bras du fauteuil où il était confortablement installé. Le revolver était toujours pointé sur le requin mais cette fois, il ne menaçait pas de tirer dans les secondes qui suivaient. C'était comme lui dire « vas-y continue mais dépêche-toi, déchet ». Il y avait forcément un « déchet » dans la phrase. Xanxus disait toujours ça lorsqu'il s'adressait aux gens.

Belphegor retint un rire, un rire un peu crispé. Pourquoi le Boss avait-il cédé à Squalo ? Lussuria se dandina, ravi de par cette suite d'évènements plus qu'inattendus mais tellement, tellement, … tellement excitants ! Et Léviathan tomba des nues, désespéré par l'action du Boss. Pourquoi y en avait-il que pour le requin ? C'était injuste !

- Voi, je vois qu'on devient un peu raisonnable pour une fois !

- Dépêche déchet.

Premier cran de patience rompu. Si Squalo insistait trop le Boss n'allait pas le laisser finir et il se fichait bien des vengeances du requin. Il n'avait pas peur de celui-ci.

- Bon, on va faire simple pour que tu comprennes, reprit le requin avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Tous, sauf Xanxus, s'attendaient au pire pour la suite.

- Apprends la politesse !

… Gros blanc. Tous, même Xanxus, restèrent scotchés sur place. Le Boss apprendre la politesse ? C'était du jamais vu et cela tiendrait du miracle si cela pouvait arriver un jour. Et puis pourquoi soudainement Squalo voulait que le brun sache ça ?

- Tu emmerdes le monde avec tes décrets ! Tu fous la merde ! Et tu ne fais qu'augmenter cette foutue paperasse que je me farcie tous les jours à cause de tes caprices ! Alors tu vas apprendre la politesse si tu veux un truc maintenant ! Est-ce compris, Voiii !

- Très bien, déchet.

C'est avec de grands yeux ronds que tout le monde fixa Xanxus, même Squalo. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Boss accepte aussi vite. Ce serait-il méfié pour rien ? Avait-il prévu le pire pour rien ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas céder si vite !

- On retire le décret.

Belphegor et Lussuria étaient prêts à sauter de joie. Leur mission avait finalement aboutit après de longues batailles ! Et elle avait même été un franc succès, sans qu'ils y perdent un bras ou une jambe, voire pire, la vie. Un très bon point.

Mais un bruit attira à nouveau leur attention. Ils eurent de nouveau les yeux tout ronds sur le coup. Xanxus venait de tirer au sol entre les deux jambes de Squalo. Etaient-ce les représailles pour l'avoir traité comme on traitait quelqu'un d'inférieur ?

- Maintenant bouges ton cul et tu enfiles cette putain de robe avant que je te crame, déchet !

Le dernier cran de patience de Xanxus avait sauté et il n'était pas question d'attendre plus. Si le décret devait disparaître, il aurait quand même ce qu'il voulait. Squalo allait finir en robe qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Ma ma, boss laissez-nous vous aider ~

Lussuria et Belphegor étaient apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils semblaient prêts à aider le requin à enfiler sa robe rouge que le Boss voulait lui faire porter depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avec.

- Voi…

- Ushi shi shi, le prince sent qu'il va bien s'amuser encore ~

- Ma ma, Bel-chan fait attention avec tes couteaux !

- Bel, si tu fais encore un tour dans le mur tu devras réparer et payer.

- On s'en fout, le vieux payera puisqu'il a augmenté à nouveau le budget ~

La routine avait reprit à peu près son court lorsque le neuvième avait annoncé qu'il redonnerait autant d'argent qu'avant. Xanxus pouvait donc avoir tout l'alcool qu'il voulait, Mammon tentait encore et toujours de faire des économies mais il pouvait quand même satisfaire le Boss en même temps, Lussuria planchait sur de nouveaux uniformes encore plus moulants et sexy, Belphegor avait retrouvé ses couteaux tant adorés et Léviathan continuait d'essayer de faire le maximum pour son Boss adoré.

Quand à Squalo… Il avait repris son entraînement à l'épée et il avait arrêté de se cacher dans sa chambre pour fuir Xanxus. Malheureusement, il n'échappait pas au port de la robe. Le Boss exigeait de temps en temps, quand il en avait envie, qu'il la porte. C'était ces jours-là que préféraient les autres parce qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient pendant que le requin occupait le Boss.

- Oh Squ-chan ! Le Boss te cherche, tu devrais y aller rapidement ~

- Voi… Pourquoi moi ?

Et c'est désespéré par tant de malchances que Squalo monta voir le Boss, vêtu de sa somptueuse robe rouge.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'était le tout dernier chapitre ^^ Je pense pas en faire plus. Déjà que je pensais faire que trois chapitres pour cette fiction... j'ai du trouver assez d'idées pour écrire quelques uns de plus. Mais bon, je me suis bien amusée à écrire tout ça et je me suis tapée de bons délires toute seule 6<p>

J'espère que cette petite fiction vous aura plu! Et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires, j'espère ~

Et bien sûr, merci d'avoir lu et de m'avoir encouragé!


End file.
